


A Pilot's Life

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gay pilots, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's common knowledge within the resistance that most - if not all - of the pilots are gay. Finn, being the new kid in town, wouldn't know this. Based on a tumblr post that talked about the long history of gay pilots in pop culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pilot's Life

Finn had never been much of a pilot. He'd had the basic training like every other Stormtrooper, but either he didn't take to it fast enough or he was too good at ground fighting (more than a possibility, given how well he did in training) for his lessons to go much further. There was also the small matter of flying kind of scaring him. It wasn't the heights or the speed that did it; it was more the knowledge that one little slip up, one wrong pushed button, could send his ship up in flames. Finn would need quite a few more lessons to trust himself with that.

But he'd always admired flying, even moreso now that he got to watch it so freely. The Resistance pilots went up almost every night for a few laps around the base. Finn could easily point out the newer pilots, their ships going slower and never veering from the plotted course. The more experienced ones would do the first few laps perfectly before getting bored and zig-zagging idly through the sky. And then there were people like Poe, Jessika, and Snap. After the other pilots were finished with their lapses the three would remain in the air and put on what Finn could only describe as a show. They'd speed around, flipping gracefully through the air, weaving in and out of each other's ships like a dance. Finn wasn't the only one who would watch with his jaw dropped. Many of the pilots, especially new recruits, sprawled out on the grass for a few minutes and watched with awe. They'd soon disperse and leave Finn by himself once more, watching the night sky as the three pilots flew down slowly to land.

"Enjoying the show?" Snap shouted to him as he climbed out of his x-wing. Finn grinned back and nodded earnestly. It wasn't like it was the first time he'd been caught watching them fly. The new recruits didn't like them to know they were watching for reasons unknown to Finn, but he had no shame in showcasing his admiration for their skills.

"It was incredible. I have no idea how you did that!" Finn joined the three and they headed back slowly for dinner.

"Yeah, would've been a better show if _someone_ ," Jessika nudged Poe playfully, "would learn to fly straight."

Poe laughed, a sound Finn was growing ever more fond of. "Since when can I do anything straight?"

The three pilots laughed and Finn joined in, though he felt like he was missing some inside joke. Not a new feeling when you're surrounded by a tight-knit team who all know each other, but he was getting used to playing catch up. He'd figure out this inside joke eventually.

\---

Finn had never before met the medic who plopped down next to him during lunch a few days later but he was grateful for the company. Poe was on assignment and Rey was out by the lake training. Kanta had a bright, kind smile and the conversation flowed easily, Finn asking what she liked about her job, her asking in return what he liked about the Resistance. 

"The food is much better than the First Order, too. And I have friends here. Rey and Poe-"

She let out a dreamy sigh and her eyes twinkled. "Poe Dameron. Now there's a man who can be my patient any day." She laughed and took another bite of the brown-red stew they'd been served today. Her thick accent wrapped around Poe's name beautifully; Finn found himself wishing she would say it again. He wasn't sure if it was because of her, or because of him. He didn't have much time to think about these things lately, even though the seed had been planted weeks ago.

"You're interested in Poe?" Finn could feel his facial expression change into something far too invested, so he shoved another bite of sandwich in his mouth. Kanta laughed again - of all the things Finn was learning about himself, his newfound appreciation for laughter was the most rewarding - and gave him a look.

"Doesn't everyone?"

Finn shrugged. He didn't pay much attention to gossip around the base. Too much to learn, too much catching up. 

"I hadn't noticed. Guess I'll have to keep my eyes open for that," he flashed her a smile of his own and didn't miss the way her eyes softened. "Have you ever told him?" She shook her head.

"He's a smart man, I'm sure he must know the effect he has on people. Besides, it's not like I stand a chance with him."

"Why not?" Finn asked, surprised. Kanta was easily one of the most beautiful women he'd ever met, with a personality of gold. He couldn't imagine anyone turning her down. She gave him a sideways look and chuckled.

"Because he's a pilot." 

"What's that-" Finn started to ask, his brows pulled together in confusion. Just then something on Kanta started beeping and she went from friendly and engaging to serious medic in two seconds flat. She hastily apologized and told Finn they'd talk later before running off to med bay. Finn was left alone with his questions.

\---

Later that day Finn and Rey found themselves outside the base with a crowd of Resistance members, everyone gathering to welcome the squadron back from their mission. From the look of them as they emerged from their ships, it hadn't been an easy one. Every pilot was caked with sweat and grease, clothes clinging to their skin, a few with cuts and bruises here or there. Yet they looked happy and huddled in a small group, hugging each other fiercely. Through the cheers Finn caught sight of Poe sandwiched between Nien and Snap. He was grinning from ear to ear, oblivious to the blood on his lower lip or the mess that was his hair. 

The two men on either side of him had their arms around his shoulder and waist respectively. Finn found himself wanting nothing more than to be there by his side, to have his own hand twisted around Poe's waist, to feel the heat of his body radiating next to Finn's. Maybe Kanta wasn't far off when she said everyone was attracted to Poe. He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't at least a little smitten, but he probably stood as much of a chance as Kanta, probably less. He had a theory that pilots didn't date; none of them had significant others, and they all seemed married to their ships. Finn felt proud of himself for figuring it out without having to ask anyone.

As he cheered and clapped with everyone else, Snap leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to Poe's lips. Poe grinned like it was no big deal, like it happened all the time. Maybe it did. That would explain why nobody seemed surprised.

Except Finn, who suddenly found himself wishing for a bar or a tree to hold onto. He resisted the urge to grab Rey's shoulder to keep himself up. He wasn't expecting the punch of jealousy at seeing someone else kiss Poe.

Okay, so maybe he was more than a little smitten with Poe. That didn't change the fact that he didn't stand a chance. Pilots didn't date.

"Pilots," Rey shook her head, smiling as her eyes watched Jess move through the crowd and head their way.

And just like that, Finn's theory was shot to hell. He was once more completely clueless.

\---

It was stupid, really, for him to try to figure it out by himself. He was used to being damn near the best in the First Order, picking things up faster than the other troopers. Here he was floundering about, trying to connect all the dots, trying to fit in. Whenever he struggled he always went to Poe with questions, which was exactly what he was doing now.

Or rather, watching Poe under his x-wing and staring longingly at his biceps while trying to convince himself that he came here for a reason, and that reason did not include ogling his friend. Finn tried to look anywhere else besides the man laying on his back with the top half of his jumper hanging from his waist, white tank top smudged with grease and arms glistening with sweat. He was a distracting sight; Finn kept his word and payed attention to the way people reacted around Poe, and sure enough he noticed more than a handful or people walk by, slow down, and watch Poe with a look of desire boarding on disgust. Now that he was paying attention, Finn was amused to note that people were almost offended by how attractive Poe was.

Finn was mostly just offended by how attracted he was to Poe at this point. The poor guy couldn't help it, really.

"Finn, buddy, can you hand me a rag?" Poe asked as he pulled himself up to a sitting position. Finn wordlessly tossed him a rag and watched painstakingly as Poe wiped his face and arms off. "Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, I actually came here to ask you something." The hesitancy in his voice didn't miss Poe's ears. He tied the arms of his jumper around his waist and stood up.

"Let's take a walk," he smiled and Finn nodded. They walked in silence down to the lake, only speaking when everyone at the base was clearly out of ear-shot.

"What'd you want to ask?" Poe sounded worried. Finn laughed it off.

"It's stupid really. People just keep making these jokes and you know me, I don't know what they're getting at."

Poe relaxed and gave him a friendly smile. He sank fluidly to the ground and patted the spot next to him.

"Go for it."

"Okay, so...what's the deal with pilots?" Finn felt stupid saying it out loud, stupider even when Poe looked confused.

"What deal?"

"You know, people making jokes about pilots being a certain way."

"What way? Reckless adrenaline junkies?" Poe smirked. Finn jabbed him in the side.

" _Besides_ that. You know we'd need a week at least to talk about your addiction and I just don't have that kind of time." Poe let out a hardy laugh, the sound echoing back to them faintly, and Finn thought that this moment came pretty close to perfect in his book.

"Okay, joking aside. Give me an example."

"Okay..." Finn devoted his attention to picking grass out of the ground. Anything to avoid falling into those gentle, kind eyes. Force, he'd gotten himself into a hell of a mess. "Okay, so when you guys got back from your mission yesterday and were all kissing each other Rey said "pilots" as if that explained it." He didn't miss the light that went off in Poe's head, his eyes creasing in amusement. Though Finn supposed he could be imagining it. "And then K- erm, _someone_ said she was attracted to you but she didn't stand a chance because you're a pilot."

No, he definitely wasn't imagining Poe's amusement. Not when the older man was laughing and giving him a wicked smile.

"What?" Finn asked, frustrated. 

"She's right," Poe laughed. "She doesn't stand a chance. Women aren't really my thing." 

That's all Finn needed to hear to feel like the biggest idiot on base. 

"Oh my goodness, you're gay." Finn wanted to kick himself. It was so obvious! Poe was friendly and good-natured with everyone but only ever flirty with men. And that comment about not being able to do anything straight? How had Finn missed this?

"Yeah. That alright with you?" He asked, uncertain. Finn was reminded of when Poe named him. _I'm gonna call you Finn. That alright with you?_

"Yeah, it's fine, it's totally okay. No problem." And Finn definitely wasn't blushing. Nope, not at all. He cleared his throat. "So all the pilots are gay?"

"Well, not _all_ of us. There's a decent number of bisexuals in our ranks too. And a few straight people."

"How many is a few?"

"Like two." Poe laughed again, put his arms on the ground behind him, and leaned back. Neither he nor the sun where helping Finn avoid looking at his chest through his thin tank top. "It's not that piloting is a gay career choice or anything like that. It's more the draw. Adventurous people are drawn to flying. People who are daring and different and not afraid to show it. People who fly their own course, so to speak. And a lot of those people happen to also not fit socially acceptable standards in terms of sexuality and gender. I haven't even mentioned how many trans pilots we have."

Poe turned his gentle eyes on Finn. "And the kiss between me and Snap, in case you were wondering," he said slowly as if measuring every word, "was just something we pilots do after nasty mission is a success, regardless of gender. It's a comfort thing."

Finn took a deep breath and took his chances.

"So you're not...seeing anyone?"

"No." Poe's voice was so soft he almost didn't hear him. Finn looked away from the spot of dirt where he'd pulled all the grass up and met Poe's eyes. He was suddenly acutely aware of how close they were sitting, how close their hands were from touching. He could reach out and take Poe's hand if he wanted to (it's not like they didn't do that every other day) but this felt different somehow. He felt like he needed permission.

"That's - that's good to know." Finn never claimed to be a smooth person, never once. Poe brought a hand up and played his fingertips on Finn's jaw. Finn moved with Poe's hand until they were close enough to kiss, his palms sweaty and heart racing.

"But I could be," Poe whispered, breath ghosting over Finn's lips. The warmth made him feel dizzy. He closed the distance between them, lips capturing Poe's in his own. Poe's hand cradled his cheek as their lips moved in silence. The only sound heard was the swooshing of the lake and Poe whimpering against his lips. 

When they finally pulled back Finn was satisfied to note that Poe's confident, suave act was long gone, replaced by a blushing, panting man who couldn't stop grinning like a dork. And although he liked all sides of Poe's personality, he found that he liked this side much better.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! If you have any prompts feel free to leave them in a comment and I'll see what I can do with them.
> 
> tumblr: transgaypoedameron


End file.
